1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a connector lug which can be modified.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical contacts which have a lug with one or more holes for connecting two electrical conductors to each other are well known in the art. For example, FCI USA, Inc. sells BURNDY® one hole and two hole HYLUG™ electrical conductors for connecting a wire or cable to another electrical conductor having one or two connection posts, respectively. The connection post(s) are received in the hole(s) of the lugs.
In cases where a two-hole lug is too long for a particular application, installers are cutting the two-hole lugs with saws to make a one-hole lug. The problem is that only the two-hole lug is UL (Underwriters Laboratory, Inc.) approved. Modifications to the two-hole lug could void the UL approval, especially if an installer gets a bit aggressive while removing the extra lug hole portion of the two-hole lug and removes too much material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,609 teaches a first metal contact and a second metal contact. The contacts are stamped from the same sheet of metal, and the second contacts are subsequently broken away from the first contacts along a crease. Other art teaches break-away portions to shorten (or extend) overall length.